De l'autre côté du miroir UPC
by lylae
Summary: Mais qu'à t'il bien pu se passer entre les conversations de James et Lily? Ceci est une série d'OS qui correspondent aux entre-deux de la série "Une petite conversation". Mais même si vous ne l'avez pas lue, c'est pas grave, venez lire quand même!


**Bonjour chers lecteurs, **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot qui correspond en fait à ce qui s'est passé entre les chapitres 2 et 3 de "Une petite conversation". Je vais essayer d'en faire une nouvelle série, mais ce ne sera pas forcément dans le même ordre et je ne garantis absolument rien quant à la fréquence des posts. **

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu "Une petite conversation", pas de problème, vous pouvez lire quand même, vous ne serez pas perdus, même si la fin risque de vous paraître un peu étrange. **

**Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Bonne lecture.**

_disclamer: Tous les personnages, lieux etc. appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

  
_

**De l'autre côté du miroir (Une petite conversation)**

**Chp 1:  
**

James Potter gravissait péniblement les marches en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors, une pile de bouquins dans les mains et son balai de quiditch sous son bras droit. A ses talons, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, chargés de parchemins, de plumes et de quelques autres manuscrits à la couverture crasseuse.

Quelques marches plus bas, Peter Petigrow essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper les trois garçons, traînant derrière lui un chaudron rempli de flacons aux contenus divers.

- Ce plan ne marchera jamais James!

- Ta-ta-ta-ta! Ca va marcher! Parole de Potter!

Rémus jeta un regard désespéré à Sirius qui étouffa un gloussement dans la manche de sa cape.

- Essaye de le raisonner au lieu de rire! C'est évident qu'il va encore se planter!

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste Lunar! Je te dis que cette fois c'est la bonne!

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel et gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore du troisième étage.

- Mandragore! Annonça James en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Cette dernière était occupée à essuyer un service qui aurait été en porcelaine s'il ne faisait pas partie d'une peinture. Elle leva les yeux et son visage devînt rouge de colère à la vue des trois Gryffondor.

- Vous deux! Hurla-t'elle en montrant James et Sirius du doigt. Vous croyiez vraiment que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte?

- De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle? Demanda Pettigrow qui venait juste de finir de monter les marches.

- Aucune idée. Répondit James en jetant un sourire narquois par-dessus son épaule auquel Sirius répondit par un clin d'œil et qui provoqua un soupir de Rémus.

- Je vous préviens! Si je vous y reprends, j'irai rendre une visite à mon ami Gustave! Son tableau se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore et je lui répèterai tout!

Le rictus de James se transforma en un sourire satisfait.

- Vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Les tableaux qui se trouvent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore sont soumis à un sortilège. Personne ne peut y entrer à part si Dumbledore le décide.

La Grosse Dame poussa un petit cri d'indignation et les laissa entrer à contrecœur avant de se remettre à polir frénétiquement sa porcelaine en marmonnant quelques injures.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois? Demanda Lupin une fois qu'ils furent tous installés dans les fauteuils et canapés en cuir vieillit de la salle commune.

- Oh! S'enquit Sirius. Pas grand-chose en fait. On a juste coincé une pierre entre le mur et son portrait en sortant hier soir. Il était déjà dix heures et elle dormait. La dernière fois, on l'avait réveillée à minuit et elle nous avait menacé de ne pas nous laisser rentrer la prochaine fois qu'on dépassait le couvre-feu. Alors on a pris nos précautions.

Rémus ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bon! s'écria James en se levant de son fauteuil. Tu as les ingrédients Peter?

Pettigrow tendit le chaudron plein de fioles à James qui le prit d'une main. Il le posa sur la table basse et entreprit de sortir tous les ingrédients un par un.

Rémus soupira de plus belle.

- S'il te plaît James, dis moi que tu ne vas pas vraiment faire ça…

James releva la tête et regarda Rémus avec un air des plus sérieux.

- Si, Rémus, je vais le faire. Si c'est ce que Lily veut, alors je vais le faire. Je pense que c'est la meilleure preuve d'amour que je puisse lui donner. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre?

- Pour la dernière fois, James: Parce que ce n'est pas ce dont elle voulait parler en prononçant le mot _changement_! Mais tu es tellement absorbé par ton image que tu es incapable de t'en rendre compte.

- Pffff! N'importe quoi Rémus! James secoua la tête et se remit à étaler sur la table les différents ingrédients du chaudron.

Rémus prit un air consterné pendant quelque secondes puis finit par rejoindre James.

- Je t'aurai prévenu. Annonça-t'il.

Sirius, de son côté, semblait trouver la situation très amusante et son visage affichait un rictus figé qui en disait long. Contrairement à Rémus, il trouvait le fait que James veuille changer sa tignasse noire en un blond _miel_ particulièrement divertissant.

Une heure plus tard et après un dosage minutieux de pas moins de quarante sept ingrédients, une légère fumée dorée s'échappait du chaudron.

- Je crois que c'est bon. Affirma Rémus en se passant une main sur le front.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on vient de réussir cette potion. On est censés être nuls en potions! S'exclama James avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sirius, ne tenait plus en place.

- Bon alors, tu essayes? S'impatienta-t-il.

- Oui, oui! Une minute.

James quitta alors la pièce en un éclair, sous les regards hagards de ses amis et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction du dortoir.

- Où est-ce qu'il va encore? Demanda Lupin tout en sachant pertinemment, à la vue de l'expression ahurie de Sirius, qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que James ne fasse sa réapparition, vêtu d'un pantalon marron clair et d'un pull jaune or.

Sirius s'esclaffa.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es changé pour assortir tes vêtements à ta couleur de cheveux? Non mais c'est pas vrai James! T'es une vraie fille!

- J'assume la part de féminité en moi, c'est tout. Ca plaît aux filles… il paraît.

Cette fois, Sirius fut rejoint par Rémus et Peter qui mirent une bonne minute à se calmer et à faire cesser tout éclat de rire.

- Tu sais que quand tu vas remettre ta cape, on ne verra pas tes vêtements de toutes façons? S'assura Rémus.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui mais je pourrais toujours subtilement remonter ma manche ou faire apparaitre une jambe par-dessous ma robe pour que Lily voit que j'ai fais attention à ce que tout soit parfait.

- Sérieux mec! Pouffa Sirius. Je crois que ton côté féminin à tendance à être un peu trop invasif.

- Bon! S'impatienta Peter. Tu la bois ou quoi cette potion?

James fit le tour de la table et reprit sa place sur l'un des fauteuils avant de répondre.

- Encore une dernière chose avant.

- Quoi encore? Demanda Sirius. Tu veux une manucure?

James ne sourit même pas à cette idée et prit soudain un air grave.

- Je veux que vous prêtiez serment. Répondit-il d'un air solennel.

- Serment de quoi? S'étonna Lupin.

- Je veux que vous me juriez que si cette expérience s'avère ne pas être la réussite prévue, vous m'aiderez à retrouver mon état normal et que vous n'en parlerez à personne.

Sirius parut extrêmement déçu.

- Pff c'est nul. C'était tout l'intérêt du plan. Si on ne peut même pas… Il s'interrompit en croisant le regard insistant de James. Bon ok! Mais ça craint!

- Merci. Répliqua James. Bon, alors, levez tous les trois la main droite et répétez après moi. Je jure que si la mission _Changeons-le-look-qui-est déjà-génial-de-James-en-look-encore-plus-génial--pour-que-Lily-lui-déclare-enfin-sa-flamme_ ne se déroule pas comme prévu, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que mon ami James retrouve son état initial et je n'irai pas raconter ce qui s'est passé à qui que ce soit.

Malgré quelques grognements et haussements de sourcils en entendant le nom incongru que James avait donné à la mission, tous s'exécutèrent et James finit par boire la potion qui attendait dans le chaudron depuis bientôt une demi-heure.

* * *

- Vous pouvez arrêter de rire s'il vous plaît? Vous avez déjà oublié le serment que vous avez fait il y a… combien de temps déjà? Oh oui c'est vrai … cinq minutes!

James venait de redescendre les escaliers avec un bonnet en laine rouge sur la tête. Cela ne lui avait pris que trente secondes pour se regarder dans le miroir et courir jusqu'au dortoir pour trouver de quoi camoufler ses cheveux blonds platine avant que quelqu'un ait le temps d'entrer dans la salle commune et de le voir dans cet état.

Sirius, Rémus et Peter étaient tous les trois écroulés sur le canapé, riant encore du visage terrorisé de James à la vue de sa nouvelle couleur à la Lucius Malefoy.

- Désolé James mais c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment trop drôle. S'excusa faussement Sirius en continuant de glousser.

- Tu veux pas ajouter encore un "vraiment"? Demanda James avec humeur.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil vacant et croisa les bras sur son torse en signe d' agacement.

- Tu ressembles à ma cousine Judith. Pouffa Rémus.

James lui lança un regard noir.

- Bon, vous comptez continuer à rire de moi toute la soirée où vous allez m'aider à faire la contre potion?

- Quelle contre potion? Demanda Rémus.

- Comment ça quelle contre potion? _ La _contre potion, celle qui me fait retrouver ma couleur de cheveux!

- Attend James, on est pas chez les moldus ici. C'est pas une teinture que tu viens de faire. Tu as changé la couleur de tes cheveux, pour de vrai. Autrement dit, la seule contre potion qui existe, c'est celle que tu viens de boire, mais en version noire. Et étant donné que visiblement, on s'est planté pour celle-ci…

- Attend, t'es en train de me dire que je retrouverai peut-être jamais ma couleur?

- Je suis en train de dire que ça va sûrement nécessiter plusieurs essais, et …

- Et quoi?

- Et d'après ce bouquin , (il montra du doigts le gros livre de potion posé sur la table) la potion en version brun doit reposer pendant trois jours pour pouvoir être efficace.

- QUOI? James se leva d'un bond. T'es en train de me dire que je vais devoir rester comme ça pendant trois jours?

- En fait, cinq. On ne va pas avoir accès à la réserve avant après-demain. Notre prochain cours de potions c'est mercredi, tu te souviens?

Sur ce, Rémus et Sirius pouffèrent de plus belle tandis que Peter, qui ne savait plus trop comment réagir face à l'énervement de son leader essayait d'effacer un sourire de son visage sans y parvenir.

- Mais je peux pas aller en cours comme ça! Lily va me voir!

- Oui, ça c'est sûr que pour une fois, elle ne pourra pas faire semblant de ne pas t'avoir vu. Je suis sûre que tu es fluorescent dans le noir. Répondit Sirius avant de se remettre à rire.

James poussa un grognement, fit volte-face et alla se réfugier dans le dortoir, profondément contrarié, alors que ses amis continuaient à s'esclaffer.

- En fait, il existe un contre sort très simple. A chuchoté Rémus une fois que James eut disparu en haut de l'escalier. C'est une formule très facile. Je m'étais renseigné avant de faire la potion, mais je veux le laisser mariner un peu. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

Sirius sourit.

- Je me demandais aussi, comment toi, Rémus Lupin, tu avais pu laisser James boire cette potion sans être sûr de pouvoir faire marche arrière.

- En fait, la couleur, c'était fait exprès aussi. Avoua-t-il.

Tous les trois se mirent à rire de plus belle.

- Et tu comptes le lui dire quand? Demanda Peter qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis le serment.

- Oh, demain matin, juste le temps de le laisser ruminer un peu pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il aurait dû m'écouter.

* * *

- Ouf, heureusement que tu étais là Rémus.

James était assis sur son lit, se regardant dans un petit miroir qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Il avait retrouvé ses cheveux noirs et désordonnés et paraissait infiniment soulagé.

Rémus et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice pendant que James passait une main dans sa tignasse en guise de coup de peigne matinal.

- Bon, évidemment, j'aurais quand même eu l'air génial en blond. Mais ma couleur me va quand même mieux. Je suis né parfait, que voulez vous.

- Oui, oui, tu es vraiment parfait James. Ironisa Sirius. Bon, on va prendre notre petit déjeuner oui ou non?

- C'est bon, je suis prêt.

Les trois garçons sortirent du dortoir et descendirent les escaliers jusqu'à la grande salle ou les élèves étaient déjà tous attablés.

Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondors et entamèrent leurs jus de citrouille. Tous, sauf James qui paraissait en proie à un nouveau dilemme.

- Peut-être que je pourrais changer la couleur de mes yeux? Vous pensez que ça plairait à Lily du bleu?

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi? **


End file.
